La gran noche de Rainbow Dash
by joseram0n
Summary: Rainbow Dash tiene una gran noche con sus amigas, pero las cosas no suceden como ella quiere.


Que aburrimiento, pensé. Esta noche no tengo nada que hacer, he probado ver anime, jugar videojuegos, ver películas y cosas que no me apetecían en ese mismo instante, estoy desesperada, son las 00:00 de la mañana y yo aquí aburrida y sin nada que hacer, creo que voy a dormir.

Cerré los ojos, intente soñar, pero habían perros ladrando mucho y fuerte y no había forma de callarlos, me puse música y nada. Entonces pensé: ¿Por qué no invito a mis amigas? Por lo que me puse a llamarlas.

Las espere, anda que no tardaban, pero al final llegaron.

Total, nos pusimos a jugar al Naruto Ultimate Ninja Strom y al Pro 2016 en mi pc, ¡Que paliza le di a todas! Lógicamente, soy tan increíble, Ahora sí que si, en el Mario Kart 8 anda que no me ganaba Twilight.

Yo la verdad dije que si perdía me ponía chupete, me arrepentí de haberlo dicho, ya que me hicieron una foto y la subieron a instagram, 19 me gusta y 3 comentarios en 2 minutos.

Oh querida, te gustan los juegos de transformers eso es muy poco femenino, dijo Rarity, a lo que respondi, ¿Y tu?, siempre con la moda, parece que no tienes otro tema para hablar. Apple Jack intervino, eh chicas, ¿no estamos aqui para divertirnos y respetarnos?, rarity dijo, bueno, no me importa que seas rarita, me enfurecio mucho pero despues se me paso.

Despues decidimos salir por ahí a comer, en el coche escuchabamos a DJ Pon3, las nuevas canciones que estaban de lujo, derrepente el coche pega un frenazo, ¿que pasa Pinkie?, ¿o veis?, les dije que debia conducir yo, dijo Aplejack, no es eso, dijo pinkie. ¡Esque aqui hay una tienda de pasteles!, nos paramos a comer y a hablar de anime.

Mientras nos tomabamos una botella de sidra y una hamburguesa, mirabamos los deportes en la tele, Rarity se aburria pero Rainbow Dash flipaba en todos los colores del arcoiris.

Luego decidimos ir al a un estadio de futbol, y lógicamente les gane a todas.

Luego fuimos auna tienda friki de anime, videojuegos… Nos compramos todas lo mismo.

Un peluche de Lucky Star, Una gorra de Dragon Ball, Pegatinas, Chapas y algún juego para la manecube.

Luego fuimos a mi casa, y esa noche contamos historias, así como estoy haciendo en este momento con vosotros.

A las 8:00 y tal desayunamos, traje al comedor todas las marranerías que le echo a la leche.

Cacao, frutos secos, miel, leche condensada, sirope, magdalenas, nata, galletas, cruasán, donut y un largo etcétera.

Estuvimos cocinando tarta de queso y galletas, ¡Estaba de muerte!, pero luego tuvimos que ir al baño a cada rato.

Luego fuimos a la escuela ,pero no a estudiar, fuimos al gimnasio y jugamos al baloncesto y al futbol, ¿adivinais quien gano?, ¡Exacto! Ni más ni menos que YO, les gane 3 partidos seguidos.

Después decidimos ver una peli no oficial de Trasformers llamada: Trasformers: El pony malhumorado. La animación estaba tan bien echa que parecía de los mismos creadores de la serie.

Todo estaba bien hasta que en ese entonces adagio me robo mi celular, el cual me costo 1200 dolares lo cual me arrepentí porque a los 7 mes bajo a 500 dolares.

Me habia robado el celular, no se lo perdonare, se fue a la escuela Canterlot pero.. ¿que que querra hacer alli, no puede ser, tengo que buscarla, pedi un taxi, espere 10 minutos pero no llegaba, tuve que ir corriendo pero cuando llegue... ¡estaba cerrado!, yo desesperada me preguntaba a cada rato donde estaba, hasta que derrepente se oye una voz, ''de veras crees conseguirlo'', era ella que estaba encima del tejado, bajo haciendo un giro epico hasta abajo y dijo este es tu final.

Dije, ¿pero que quieres de mi?, eres cruda e insensible, ¿acaso te importan los sentimientos de los demas?, al lo que ella respondio, tienes agallas eh, no sabes a lo que te estas enfrentando.

Derrepente saco unas pastillas, y se las tomo, derrepente lanzaba al estilo de Dragon Ball Z.

Admitelo, hay algo mejor que la amistad de pacotilla, ahora tengo tu movil y no puedes arrebatarmelo, ¿que vas a hacer?, ¿llorarle a tu mami?

Sus palabras me hirieron, yo lloraba y le gritaba ¡Insensible!, ¿no te enseñaron en la escuela acerca de la amistad?

A lo que ella respondio, ¿amistad?, ¡ja!, ¿que tienes 4 años?, eres deprimente, pero, ¿que se le va a hacer a alguien como tu?

Yo tengo algo que tu no tienes, y te lo voy a demostrar, tengo amigas y amigos y de los de verdad, tu no tienes ni amigos, ni corazon.

Ahora veraaaaaasssss!, dijo mientras me atacaba.

No pienso pelear contra ti, no quiero ser la causante de una vida perdida.

Derrepente viene la policia.

¡Paraaaa!, no hagas daño a nadie, no permitiremos que hieras a nadie.

A lo que ella grito, ¡no me entiende nadie!, acabare con todos.

Yo interveni, puede que te duela, pero no hay mayor poder que el poder de la amistad, es algo que tu nunca entenderas, no tratare el tema contigo.

La llevaron a prision y termino todo.


End file.
